


Irracional

by Klausrenn



Category: The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klausrenn/pseuds/Klausrenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoubu, aquella última vez que se vieron, le había dado el limitador esperando su regreso. ¿O es que Andy había malinterpretado el gesto? </p><p>—Traducción mía, fanfic by eren10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ''Irrational'' es un fanfic de eren10 (eren10.livejournal.com/19516.html), yo solo me tomé la libertad de traducirlo porque hay muy pocos fanfics de esta pareja. Y porque todos sabemos que Hyoubu tiene intenciones escondidas tras sus acciones aparentemente simples.
> 
> Para los que no han visto The Unlimited: Esper son sujetos con poderes especiales, P.A.N.D.R.A. es una organización aparentemente terrorista que defiende el derecho de los esper de no vivir bajo control humano, B.A.B.E.L. es la organización encargada de mantener a los esper siendo el bien para las personas normales. Un resumen precario que no demuestra lo genial que resulta el anime. ¡Se los recomiendo!

{ IRRACIONAL }

Empujó el limitador de nuevo en la mano de Andy, como una forma silenciosa de decirle ''Nos encontraremos otra vez. Y cuando lo hagamos, será mejor que lo lleves contigo.'' Aunque las palabras no fueron pronunciadas en voz alta, no se requiere ninguna habilidad ESP para entender el significado detrás del gesto.

Desde el día en que sus caminos se separaron, Hyoubu Kyousuke se había centrado en la preparación de un nuevo trono para la reina; sin embargo, nunca había perdido de vista el ex agente. No había dado órdenes explícitas, pero los miembros de Pandra más cercanos a Hyoubu le informaban periódicamente de cualquier noticia que tenían sobre Andy, por lo general de manera informal. No era raro que se produjera una conversación como la de en esa mañana.

—Chicos, esto es aburrido sin Hinomiya.— Fujiura bostezó ruidosamente mientras tiraba sobre la mesa las cartas que tenía en la mano. Un rayo de sol reflejandose en la piscina cercana le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

—Estás diciendolo debido a que él es el único al que puedes ganarle.— Momiji replicó fríamente, dejando sus propias cartas sobre la mesa y estirando los brazos con alegría.

—Por no hablar de que es el único al que puedes molestar y sin temor a represalias.— Añadió Shirou.

—Ahora lo estás haciendo sonar como un lamebotas.— Momotaro rió, cómodamente sentado junto al esper de pelo naranja.

—¡Andy es muy agradable y amable!— Una pequeña voz protestó, sorprendiendo a todos. Las tarjetas que Yuugiri todavía sostenía ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, pero un puchero claramente se podía ver en sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. La niña era normalmente tan tímida como siempre, pero a veces no dudaba en decir lo que piensa, sobre todo en relación con Andy Hinomiya. Ella a menudo era vista mirando hacia el océano desde la cubierta de la nueva nave de PANDRA, como si estuviera esperando que alguien volviera.

Momiji le acarició la cabeza y le revolvió sus cabellos negros con una pequeña risa.

—No te preocupes, Yuugiri, simplemente estábamos bromeando. ¿Lo extrañas?— Después de un segundo de vacilación, la niña asintió tímidamente. —Mira, Fujiura. Por lo menos ella está siendo honesta.

El muchacho de pelo naranja resopló. —Ese tipo es sólo un lolicon. Yuugiri, debes olvidarte de él.— Agregó con un falso tono de advertencia.

—¿Dónde está él ahora, por cierto?— Momiji preguntó .

—Mi conjetura es que está actualmente en el reino Monarca para reunirse con la princesa Sofía.— Respondió Shirou. —Sin embargo, no sé si la información es exacta.

—Oooh , ¿es sobre el rumor de que la princesa está llamando a embajadores de espers y normales?— preguntó Fujiura . —Me parece extraño que Hinomiya esté de acuerdo con ser uno de ellos.

—Yo también lo creo, pero el rumor dice que la princesa Sofía ha logrado encontrar a alguien que sería un excelente embajador, tanto para los espers y los normales. Por eso creo que hay una posibilidad de que él estuviese allí.

Momiji se removió en su silla y miró detrás de ella a través de sus gafas.

—¿Qué piensa usted, comandante?— Preguntó finalmente. —No ha dicho una palabra.

El poderoso esper estaba de pie a la orilla de la nave, su espalda se apoyó en la barandilla y tenía los brazos cruzados. Él no sobresalía de su lugar.

—Quién sabe.— Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa indescifrable antes de teletransportarse a sí mismo.

—No importa cuántas veces, es un poco molesto cuando hace eso.— Fujiura murmuró mientras se levantaba de su silla y recogió sus cartas. —¿A dónde fue, por cierto?

—Tal vez el comandante fue a buscar a Andy.— La pequeña voz de Yuugiri resucitó. Rápidamente bajó los ojos cuando Fujiura arqueó una ceja. —Parece que le gusta bastante.— Añadió, con voz apenas audible, como si temiera que iba a ser reprendido por decir algo equivocado.

Esta vez, el esper de pelo naranja la miraba confuso.

—Bueno, si nuestro pequeña Yuugiri lo dice, entonces debe ser verdad.— Momiji declaró alegremente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, una vez más. —Después de todo, ella es muy hábil cuando se trata de leer a la gente.

—Espera, ¿qué ? ¿Por qué demonios el comandante de repente quieren ver a Hinomiya? Ha pasado medio año desde que el hombre se largo.— Fujiura protestó. —Ese traidor se fue a pesar de que él le dijo que podía quedarse con nosotros.

—¿Es decepción lo que escucho en tu tono?— Preguntó Shirou, una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qu- ¡No! Ese tipo podría ahogarse y hundirse hasta el fondo del océano, no me importa!

—¡Estás actuando como un niño otra vez!— Momotaro se burlaban de él, tirando de los cabellos de Fujiura. Un segundo más tarde, el pobre hámster volador fue arrojado sobre la mesa por un Fujiura furioso.

—Mira lo dulce que eres, cuidando de Hinomiya y todo.— Momiji se burlaba aún más. —Vamos, ¿por qué no admites que lo extrañas mucho?

Fujiura rodó los ojos y levantó ambos brazos en derrota. —Ustedes son un dolor de cabeza, ¿me oyeron? ¡Un dolor de cabeza!— Soltó antes de abandonar la mesa y caminando hacia hacia una de las salidas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Fujiura le echa de menos.— Momiji y Shirou concluyeron al unísono.

...

...

...

Solía haber un momento en que Andy Hinomiya podía presumir de ser el hombre más racional. Fue durante el tiempo en que había llegado a darse cuenta de que no era ni enteramente esper ni totalmente normal, y por lo tanto no pertenecía a ninguna de estas categorías. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente sabio, podría haber optado por fusionarse dentro de la población normal, dado que su poder ESP no era realmente visible, a menos que se contara heterocromía como un signo visible. Sin embargo, eso habría significado negarse a reconocer una parte de sí mismo. Renegarse era algo que Andy había jurado a sí mismo no volver a hacer. Por otro lado, la mayoría de gente con poderes siempre habían mirado hacia abajo sobre él, por la misma razón exacta. Entonces, ¿cuál partido se supone que iba a tomar?

Como un hombre racional, sólo una respuesta posible: tomaría su propio lado. Él seguiría sus propios valores y caminaría su propio camino, sin importar si se trataba de normales o espers los que se encontran en ese camino. Siguiendo esa lógica, había terminado trabajando para los normales en infiltrarse en una organización terrorista supuestamente Esper .

P.A.N.D.R.A.

Se suponía que iban a ser espers rebeldes cuyo objetivo era demostrar su superioridad sobre los normales a través de la violencia. Desde ese punto de vista, era totalmente razonable para Andy para contrarrestarlos. Por lo tanto, él había aceptado la misión como agente encubierto .

Fue entonces que su racionalidad había comenzado un vaivén. Su primer encuentro con Hyoubu lo había convencido de que el hombre era peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo, una especie de emoción había comenzado a llenar Andy en la perspectiva de trabajar con él. Luego había conocido a los otros miembros de PANDRA y una pizca de duda había brotado. ¿Cómo es que los presuntos terroristas podrían actuar tanto como los seres humanos normales, riendo, discutiendo, bromeando entre sí (especialmente Fujiura ) y bebiendo juntos? Y estaba Yuugiri también. No había forma de una niña tan adorable pudiera ser parte de una organización ilegal, incluso si sus poderes eran realmente temibles, una vez despertados. Era obvio que Hyoubu y los demás se preocupaban profundamente por Yuugiri, la ira que se había apoderado de Hyoubu cuando había recuperado la niña cautiva en la instalación era prueba de ello. La gente que se preocupa mucho por los demás no pueden ser completamente malos, ¿no?

En ese momento, Andy aún no estaba plenamente convencido; tenía una misión que cumplir y no iba a fallarla. Su resolución no sería sacudida, incluso aunque hubiera llegado a disfrutar merodeando con la demás gente con poderes especiales, incluso si Yuugiri había llegado a atarse a él, incluso si él se había sentido extrañamente feliz cuando Hyoubu le había felicitado por esa misión en particular.

Incluso ahora, Andy no podía quitarse de encima la fascinación que sentía por el esper. El hombre era fascinante en todos los niveles, y cada vez que Andy pensó que finalmente fue capaz de captar un poco de su personalidad, resultaba sorprendido. Hyoubu Kyousuke era todo menos un hombre racional, y fue probablemente lo que más intrigó a Andy. Según Hyoubu, había sabido sobre la verdadera identidad de Andy desde el principio. En ese caso, el curso de acción lógico habría sido mantenerlo a raya y asegurarse de que no interfiera con los objetivos de PANDRA. Sin embargo Hyoubu había elegido para llevarlo a todas sus misiones y tratarlo como parte de la familia. Por lo que Momiji había dicho, el limitador en el cuello de Andy era la prueba de que Hyoubu siquiera tenía gusto por él. Era absurdo. A nadie podría gustarle una persona que sabían que era el enemigo. Era irracional.

Y esa irracionalidad era aparentemente contagiosa, ya que no le había tomado mucho tiempo cambiarse hacia el lado de Hyoubu durante el bombardeo. Incluso ahora, aún podía recordar el terror que se había apoderado de él cuando había visto a Hyoubu caer en el océano entre un mar de llamas. La vista tan vulnerable que le presentaba el esper al sostener su cuerpo con fuerza contra él había provocado una sensación indescriptible en Andy, e incluso ahora no podía darle un nombre. Una resolución se había formado en su cabeza en aquel entonces: él permanecería al lado de Hyoubu hasta el final, aunque para ello tuviera que enfrentarse a su ira en primer lugar. Aún estaba vivo el recuerdo de la mirada gélida y la furia apenas reprimida dirigida hacia él cuando Hyoubu lo había convocado en su habitación. Cuando él sintió el agarre de Hyoubu en su collar , Andy había pensado que el esper finalmente mostraba una reacción lógica ante su enemigo.

Y, sin embargo, le había demostrado que estaba equivocado una vez más cuando se había encontrado a sí mismo a las pocas horas conduciendo un jeep con Hyoubu a su lado, llendo juntos a salvar a Yuugiri. Ahora que pensaba en ello, tal vez Andy había ofrecido su ayuda porque sabía de antemano que Hyoubu sería suficientemente irracional para aceptarla.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

Andy se levantó del sofá de su habitación de hotel de lujo y se acercó al espejo más cercano para reajustar la corbata y traje. Se quedó mirando su propio reflejo, y en particular su ojo izquierdo, que ahora era un negro más oscuro que su ojo derecho que debería ser de color ámbar. Después de haber perdido la única señal de que lo marcó como un esper, ¿podría todavía ser considerado como uno? Había sido el principal argumento que había presentado a la princesa Sofía cuando ésta le había ofrecido convertirse en un embajador como parte de su ambicioso plan para reconciliar a los normales y los espers. Dicha princesa rápidamente desestimó el argumento, afirmando que su experiencia personal valía cien poderes esper.

Andy no había encontrado nada que replicar a eso. La lógica de la princesa fue impecable. Y así, como el hombre muy racional que era, había aceptado la oferta. Esta noche la princesa Sofía celebraría la primera conferencia oficial para presentar su plan para el mundo; cientos de invitados asistirían, ambos espers y normales de los países de todo el mundo, políticos, personajes famosos y periodistas. El evento fue en la actualidad el centro de atención de todos y el principal tema de discusión en todos los canales de TV y radio. Ni que decir que la seguridad alrededor del hotel donde se celebraría la conferencia fue muy apretada ya que los riesgos de incidentes estaban lejos de ser inexistentes. El impacto diplomático sería catastrófico, podría afectar sobre alguno de los participantes; en consecuencia, no se podía caminar ni dos metros sin cruzar camino con un agente de seguridad. Era casi sofocante, pero al menos Andy había logrado obtener un arma propia después de discutir bastante, y se quedó solo en su habitación.

Su reloj mostraba que la ceremonia comenzaría en quince minutos. Suspiró, definitivamente no estaba hecho para ese tipo de trabajo después de todo. Era un soldado en primer lugar, no un diplomático o algo parecido. ''Tiene que haber algo que sólo yo puedo hacer.'' Aquellas habían sido las palabras que había dicho Hyoubu antes y esas fueron las mismas palabras que guardaba Andy ahora.

¿Cómo reaccionarían Hyoubu y los otros una vez que se enteraran de su nuevo cargo? O tal vez ya lo sabían. Por alguna razón, Andy sospechaba que Hyoubu de alguna manera nunca lo dejó fuera de su vista, hasta cierto punto. Tal vez se estaba adulando a sí mismo, pero su último diálogo con el esper lo había convencido de que no estaba equivocado. Por otra parte, Hyoubu le había regresado su limitador, indicando que ahora se convertiría en un miembro honorario. Andy lo había tomado como una forma implícita de decir que volverían a encontrarse, tarde o temprano.

Durante varios días, Andy había ponderado la probabilidad de Hyoubu y los otros para hacer una apariención en la ceremonia. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor oportunidad habría para el más poderoso Esper de la más famosa organización que presentarse a esta conferencia? PANDRA siempre ha gustado invitarse a sí misma a este tipo de evento, aunque sólo sea para recordar a BABEL que se mantienen viendo. No sería demasiado sorprendente verlos esta noche, reflexionó. Él en realidad esperaba que Hyoubu y companía llegaran. La ceremonia había dado tiempo para divagar la mente del ex agente, y lo única que podía pensar era que sería agradable ver a la pequeña Yuugiri nuevo. También saludar a Momiji y Shirou, y definitivamente tenía uno o dos ajustes de cuentas con Fujiura.

Y luego estaba el propio Hyoubu Kyousuke. La mano de Andy inconscientemente se movió al limitador que todavía colgaba alrededor de su cuello, sin importarle lo más mínimo que no encajara con el traje de lujo que llevaba puesto. Varias veces había intentado devolversela a Hyoubu, ninguna de ellos con éxito. Sus dedos se cernieron sobre el agujero en el centro del limitador, recordatorio del hecho de que este último le había salvado la vida. Podría decirse de alguna forma que había sido Hyoubu quien había salvado su vida. "Nunca le di las gracias por eso. Puedo tratar de hacer eso si lo veo.", pensó. Por otra parte, estaba seguro de que el esper se encogería de hombros al escuchar las gracias y le daría esa sonrisa habitual suya. Es decir, si es que Hyoubu siquiera se molestó en venir. Y suponiendo que lo que hizo, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle? Esa pregunta había sido una molestia, y hasta ahora todavía no había encontrado una respuesta adecuada. No importa la forma en que lo miró, como si fueran a reunirse de nuevo, porque Andy no podía imaginar una conversación casual entre dos amigos que no se habían visto el uno al otro durante un tiempo.

Simplemente por el hecho de que no eran amigos.

O por lo menos, Andy nunca había visto su relación así. Entre todos los miembros de PANDRA, Hyoubu era el único a quien Andy nunca podía ver así. A modo de comparación, podía llamar a Fujiura, tal vez, un amigo. Yuugiri era como una hermana pequeña, mientras que Momiji y Shirou podían ser colegas. Pero Hyoubu no pertenecía a ninguna de las categorías anteriores. Andy ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo cercanos que eran; a veces veía al esper confiar plenamente en él, confiando en él con su vida, sin embargo, también podía sentirlo lejano y en su mundo propio.

Andy dejó escapar un sonido de irritación. Aquí estaba una vez más, sumergidi en consideraciones inútiles sobre Hyoubu. Casi seis meses habían pasado y ni un solo día lo había visto, pero seguía pensando en el esper, lo que enfurece a Andy. Tenía suerte de que Yuugiri no estuviera cerca para usar su telepatía en él, o ella podría haberse dado cuenta de su obsesión por el comandante. No, no es una obsesión. Sólo un interés particular... Esperen. Eso no sonaba mejor. Oh, a la mierda. Con esto no conseguía nada .

Alguien llamó a la puerta y vino una voz desde el otro lado .

—¿Sr. Hinomiya? La ceremonia comenzará pronto. La princesa Sofía requiere su presencia en la planta baja.

—Voy.— Andy terminó ajustandose la corbata antes de suspirar por última vez y salir de la habitación. Un empleado esperaba para conducirlo al vestíbulo del hotel. A pesar de los dos agentes de seguridad que lo seguían, Andy había preferido mantener su propia arma contra él, por si acaso. Demasiado prudente que nunca es suficiente .

...

...

...

Varias de las grandes lámparas arañas de cristal estaban echando luz sobre el gran vestíbulo, donde unos pocos cientos de personas estaban de pie, charlando y disfrutando de la comida gourmet preparada y sentados en las mesas redondas. Cámaras no dejan de tomar fotos, especialmente a la princesa que estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de varios representantes de países de la conferencia extraordinaria que ella acababa de dar.

No tan lejos, con una copa de vino en una mano, Andy no podía dejar de admirar la facilidad con que la princesa se expresaba y el aura natural que tenía que atraer a la gente hacia ella. Hyoubu tenía un aura parecida, Andy pensó, y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era diferente. Mientras la princesa Sofía utilizó su sonrisa, la elocuencia y la bondad para apelar a las masas, Hyoubu simplemente demuestra el poder y la confianza en sí mismo (algunos lo habrían llamado arrogancia). Andy estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se había sentido atraído por la pantalla natural de liderazgo de Hyoubu. ''Y aquí voy de nuevo.'' Sus intentos de despedir Hyoubu de sus pensamientos rara vez resultaban exitosos, muy a su pesar. ''No me voy a obsesionar por él. No.''

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el vestíbulo, por centésima vez, y no había ni siquiera una señal de cualquier miembro de PANDRA. ¿Estaba decepcionado? Quizá. Había estado seguro de que iban a aparecer esta noche. ¿No había hecho Hyoubu una promesa silenciosa de reunirse de nuevo? ¿O es que Andy completamente entendido mal? No, incluso si estaba equivocado, Hyoubu nunca se perdería la oportunidad de reunirse al menos con la princesa Sofía de nuevo.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Andy Hinomiya.— Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por una décima de segundo, sus esperanzas llegaron alto pero su cerebro era más rápido que eso, y ya habían identificado la voz como no perteneciente a Hyoubu.

—Minamoto y Sakaki de BABEL. ¿A qué le debo el placer?

—Vamos, lo haces sonar como si estuviéramos siendo enemigos o algo así.— Sakaki puso mala cara. Al parecer, el curtido hombre era todavía tan infantil como siempre. —Estábamos pidiendo noticias.

—¿Está disfrutando de su nuevo papel como embajador?— Preguntó amablemente Minamoto .

Andy se encogió de hombros. —Ya le dije a la princesa que no debe esperar a solucionar los asuntos entre los esper y normales con diplomacia.

—Ciertamente parece más capaz de utilizar un arma de fuego en lugar de palabras, Hinomiya.— Sakaki se burló, mirando al saco de Andy como si pudiera ver el arma de fuego debajo. —Por cierto, me hubiera esperado que tus amigos hicieran una visita. ¿No dijo la princesa invitarlos?

—Ella no lo hizo.— Andy respondió. —Dijo que se invitan a sí mismos.

—Ahora que suena como totalmente nuestro Hyoubu, ¿eh, Minamoto?

—Si ese es el caso, entonces es tarde.— El otro agente de BABEL respondió. —A menos que se haya estado escondido aquí desde el principio. ¿No te mantienes en contacto con él?

Andy se encogió de hombros otra vez. —En realidad no. Dejé PANDRA hace bastante tiempo.

—Parece como si no se preocupara por ellos nunca más.— Sakaki frunció el ceño.

Las palabras tomaron a Andy desprevenido. —Yo...— Empezó, aunque estaba interiormente luchando para las palabras. —Digamos que no son el tipo de gente que da noticias todos los días.

—Es una lástima. Nos podría haber hecho un poco de trabajo espiandolos de nuevo.— Sakaki suspiró dramáticamente .

—No recuerdo haber trabajo como espía de BABEL.— Andy replicó secamente.

—Simplemente estaba bromeando.— Minamoto intervino rápidamente con tono de disculpa. —Sakaki, sigo diciendo que es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada si no tienes nada interesante que decir.— Reprendió al otro hombre que puso los ojos en blanco. —De todos modos , vamos a tomar nuestra licencia ahora. Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir con la princesa y parece que usted tiene unas cuantas personas que esperan hablar con usted también.

De hecho, tan pronto como los dos agentes BABEL se retiraban varios periodistas se acercaron a Andy, al parecer deseosos de obtener una entrevista con el recién nombrado embajador. Este último suspiró mentalmente, preparándose para la avalancha de preguntas por venir.

La noche iba a ser larga.

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Poco antes de las doce de la noche, Andy se aventó, literalmente, a la cama de su habitación de hotel con un buen dolor de cabeza para hacerle compañía. Y que Hyoubu y los otros al final no habían aparecido había aumentado su frustración.

—Juro que es la última vez que asisto a eventos como ese.— Murmuró para sí mismo, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, aunque su lado racional le repetía que era por el bien común y un futuro más brillante con la cooperación entre espers y normales.

—¿No vas a ver que nuestro futuro se desarrolle?— La voz de Hyoubu sonó en su cabeza.

Bueno, ya era hora que empezara a ignorar a quien su mente se empeñaba en recordarle. ¿Ahora hasta su conciencia le había adquirido gusto a la voz del esper como para adueñarsela? Bah. Por ahora lo único que iba a hacer era ducharse y dormir. Sin importar el orden.

—Cuando dijiste que ciertamente había algo que sólo tú podrías hacer, no me imaginé esto.— Escuchó otra vez la voz de Hyoubu.

—Oh, cállate ya.— Andy murmuró. Y, rayos, ahora estaba teniendo un diálogo imaginario con él mismo. Uh, un momento...

—Te mereces una reprimenda por hablarme de esa manera, Hinomiya.

Okay. Ahora bien, esto parecía haberse tornado demasiado realista para ser simplemente imaginación suya. Andy retira lentamente el brazo de los ojos y los abre con parsimonia, sólo para ver a una familiar figura vestida de negro de pie en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de no satisfacción en su rostro.

—¡H- Hyoubu!— Exclamó poniendose de pia apresuradamente. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—

—Sólo saludar al nuevo embajador, como buen líder de PANDRA.— El esper canoso respondió casualmente, como si la situación fuera completamente normal.

—¿Por qué no asististe a la conferencia? ¿Y dónde están los otros?— Andy le instó.

—¿Quién dijo que yo no asistí? Y los otros prefirieron ver la conferencia por televisión. Al parecer, se aburren tan rápido de esas cosas como tú. Dicho esto, he de decir que defendiste muy bien en las entrevistas.

Andy dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto. —Ni lo menciones. Prefiero dejar la charla inútil para la princesa. Pero de todos modos, ¿por qué no apareciste ahí abajo? La princesa te estaba esperando.

Hyoubu desestimó el último comentario con un gesto de su mano. —Voy a hablar con ella más tarde. Por ahora sólo estoy comprobando el futuro del mundo, y no me parece muy brillante.— Él sonrió a Andy. Y este último hizo una mueca.

—Antes que nada soy un soldado. Pero haré todo lo que pueda, si esto puede llevar a que convivan normales y espers juntos.

—Normales y espers conviviendo, ¿eh?

La mirada penetrante Hyoubu le dio hizo fruncir el ceño y apartó la mirada, incómodo. De hecho, la mera presencia de Hyoubu en su cuarto esta noche le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

—A- De todos modos, todavía no me has dicho el motivo de su presencia aquí.— Cambió el tema. —Pudiste haber hablado conmigo ahí abajo, ¿sabes? En realidad no es de buena educación teletransportarse a las habitaciones de la gente de esta manera.— Dijo, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia Hyoubu de nuevo, pero esta vez no hubo una contestaciónmás. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, el esper estaba justo al lado de él, una mano descansando en su hombro y otra sosteniendo el limitador alrededor de su cuello. A Andy nunca le gustaba cuando Hyoubu se teletransportaba así (la última vez que lo había hecho había terminado cayendo en una piscina), pero esta vez le incomodaba más de lo habitual. La razón probablemente era porque la cara de Hyoubu estaba terriblemente cerca de la suya y tuvo que tragar saliva para luchar contra el impulso de apartarse.

—Me di cuenta de que todavía llevas esto alrededor.— Dijo el esper, sus dedos se ciernen sobre el limitador. Andy se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se calentaban y el ritmo de sus latidos habían aumentado.

—Tú dijiste que lo mantuviera siempre conmigo.— Respondió, tratando de controlar su voz.

—Así que lo hiciste. No esperaba que lo usaras, sin embargo.— Hyoubu inclinó la cabeza un poco más cerca, y Andy sintió unas hebras del platino cabello contra su mejilla.

—Yo- Es una cuestión de costumbre. Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.— El hombre de pelo castaño esta vez sí trató de alejarse un poco, pero el agarre de Hyoubu en su hombro de repente se apretó, como para evitar que se moviera.

—Creo que ya contesté a esa pregunta, ¿no? Quería comprobar al nuevo embajador.— Los dedos de Hyoubu se arrastraron del limitador hasta el pecho de Andy y luego tomó su barbilla, haciéndole tragar saliva una vez más. Ahora esto estaba sin duda más allá del nivel habitual de rareza de Hyoubu.

—H- Hyoubu, qué es exactamente lo estás...

—En cuanto a por qué no elegí hablarte allí, bueno, hay varias razones. —El esper continuó, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Andy se había congelado en el lugar, pero muy consciente de la sombra de rojo en las mejillas del hombre y del fuerte golpeteo del corazón contra su pecho. —En primer lugar, había muchos periodistas que te rodeaban. Tiendo a rechazar los periodistas. Y en segundo lugar...— Andy se estremeció cuando la voz de Hyoubu se volvió de repente más baja y le susurró al oído. —hubiera sido indecente hacer esto con tanta gente alrededor.

Cuando Hyoubu forzó la cara de Andy girarse hacia la suya, el embajador se vio incapaz de pedir más detalles. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en preguntar, con sus labios sellados por Hyoubu? Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el contacto parecía haber puesto su cerebro en espera. El beso fue corto, y cuando Hyoubu se retiró, Andy finalmente se encontró dando un paso atrás y mirando al hombre que ahora estaba mostrando una expresión bastante satisfecha en el rostro. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras estaban teniendo problemas para pasar por sus labios.  
—¿Q- Qué... qué fue eso?— Finalmente logró preguntar, todavía sonrojado y con un poco de pánico. La sensación de los labios de Hyoubu sobre los suyos todavía estaba presente, dejando una marca extraña pero cálida.

—Felicitaciones por su primer esper y normal conviviendo juntos.— Hyoubu declaró con sencillez.

—Mi... ¿qué?— El otro hombre preguntó, ahora realmente confundido.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que has perdido tu poder, eres técnicamente un normal.— Luego, al ver que no era probable que obtenga una respuesta coherente de Andy, suspiró y continuó. —Preguntaste para qué estoy aquí. No hay razón, la verdad. Se dice que los asuntos del corazón no se pueden explicar, ¿no es así?

Las palabras hicieron a Andy parpadear una vez, luego dos veces. A continuación, una breve carcajada escapó de su garganta. —Así es.— Fue como Hyoubu Kyousuke era, simple y llanamente. Él era un ser irracional , y como tal, era inútil tratar de encontrar la razón detrás de sus acciones. Fue en ese momento que decidió que a veces desechar la lógica y la racionalidad no podía ser tan malo. Y como para probar su punto, su mano tomó el cuello de Hyoubu y tiró del esper, sonriendole.

La noche iba a ser larga.

...

...

...

Cuando Andy abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue el cosquilleo de un sentimiento cálido sobre su pecho desnudo. La segunda cosa que notó fue a un hombre de cabello canoso mirándolo, que yacía junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y apoyándose en un codo. La sábana de la cama apenas ocultaba su cuerpo desnudo y la mano libre estaba dibujando círculos en los abdominales de Andy.

—La bella durmiente se ha despertado.— Hyoubu bromeó, haciendo que Andy el frunciera ceño .

—No me hagas sonar como si yo fuera la princesa aquí, Hyoubu.— Le espetó con un tono somnoliento.

—Debo admitir que haces de un buen príncipe.— El esper sonrió mientras Andy frunció más ceño, ruborizándose ligeramente al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche .

—Lo que sea.— Murmuró.

—Vamos, vamos. Un embajador debe ser más convincente que eso.

—Te lo dije, primeramente soy un soldado. 

Casi se estremeció cuando los dedos de Hyoubu comenzaron a moverse por su pecho, lentamente, en broma, sólo para descansar en el limitador aún sujeto al cuello de Andy. El maldito Hyoubu había insistido en que lo portara de ahora en adelante, incluso después de que habían sido descartadas todas las ropas. Y él había renunciado a tratar de encontrar una razón racional para ello.

—Bueno, soldado, tu deber debe estar llamando ahora.— Hyoubu respondió mientras se incorporaba bruscamente y salió de la cama. —Voy a tomar prestada tu ducha.— Añadió antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Andy no se movió de su lugar . En vez de eso, miró hacia el techo blanco, con los dedos entrelazados bajo la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado esa noche . Había ocurrido de repente, sin mucha advertencia de ambos lados, y sin embargo, casi no se había sorprendido de que pasara. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que implicara a Hyoubu estaba condenada a ser inesperada. Cerró los ojos .

—Y, por cierto, Andy.— Hyoubu volvió a hablar, y el otro hombre casi se estremeció al oírlo llamandolo por su nombre de pila. —Es "Kyousuke" para ti.

Una vez más, Andy no estaba sorprendido.


End file.
